


Nico Goes to Hogwarts

by IDoThings_Sadly (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, F/M, M/M, Multi, everyone in harry potter - Freeform, everyone in percy jackson - Freeform, glowy boyfriend, how do u tag?, we stan will solace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IDoThings_Sadly
Summary: Just another Nico at Hogwarts story. I do not take credit for the plot. This plot belongs to someone else but I don't know who. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy.Nico di Angelo is finally happy. He has his boyfriend and a loving sister. When his father calls him and tells him about a new task he has to complete, he is wary. But he goes nevertheless.All characters belong to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling.Thank you and enjoy!!!*if you don't like M+M then don't read*Cross Posted on Wattpad under same name
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Nicos POV

It was the morning. I was laying in my bed in cabin 13, with my incredible boyfriend, Will Solace, son of Apollo.

I woke up to see him tracing out my tattoos with his finger. I had a small one on my shoulder blade, for Bianca. It was a small plain skull. Will was casually tracing the tattoos of wings on my back. Or what they appeared to be tattoos.

See, when the war with Gaea was over, my Father granted me immortality so I could do jobs for him.

He also made me do tasks for Zeus and Poseidon, so I was now allowed to enter their domains without then killing me.

My title of 'the Ghost King' got very formal. I even had a crown. But the tattoos on my back, this are my wings. Yup! I can fly.

Also, when I marry, that person also becomes immortal.

Anyways, back to the present.

I reluctantly got out of bed, Will following close behind. We got dressed and went to go get breakfast. I sat at the Apollo table with Will, like I always do. He put some food on my plate, and I have him a glare. But he just laughed.

I hesitantly ate the food, and he said, "good, now, Neeks, I have a shift in the infirmity, you can come if you want."

I follow him to the infirmity and we just talk. When he finishes his shift, we go to lunch.

Before we got to the dining pavilion, we saw Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and a bunch of over campers crowded around something. So we decided to go check it out.

As we got closer, I saw it was one of Hades' messengers.

He saw me, and said, "Lord Hades has requested your presence as soon as possible." then he goes back to the Underworld.

"Well that was weird" I muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding!! But you should probably get going. Who knows what he wants!" I heard Will say next to me.

"Yeah, your probably right." I ignore all the people staring and shadow travel to my fathers throne room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived, and went down on one knee, saying, "Father, you summoned me?"

"Ah, yes, my son. Rise." I stood up. "I have an important job for you. But, Lady Hecate will explain it better." Suddenly, Hecate appeared with a loud Crack.

She immediately began. "Centuries ago, I blessed four mortals with magic. They channelled it by using wands. They called themselves wizards and witches. They bred, and now there is a whole wizard of community. I need you to travel undercover as a fifth year student, and go to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." I tried not to laugh.

"You are to protect a boy named Harry Potter. There is a certain wizard who has risen to power once again. He goes by the name of Voldemort. Harry is the only one destined to kill him, and you must make sure he does. Voldemort has made himself seven horcruxes."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I cant believe this mortal! I mean, making one horcrux is enough as an insult to my family, but this mortal made seven!!

"I will find a way to kill him." I said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now, I will give you my blessing so you will know everything you need to know, and are able to perform magic." Hecate said.

"Also, since you are a demigod, their spells and potions won't effect you." Hecate instructed.

I nodded my head. Hecate came up to me and put her hand in my forehead. I felt a sharp pain go through my body. But it subsided quickly.

Hecate handed me a letter and said, "shadow travel to 12 Grimmauld Place, and ask to see Albus Dumbledore. Give him this letter. It explains everything. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and my son. He already knows of your parentage and will help you." Then, she disappeared with another Crack.

Hades looked up at me and said, "Son, I want you to know that I am proud of you and that you are very brave." He said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I nodded and said a quick "thank you father", then shadow travelled to 12 Grimmauld Place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Word count: 735

Hey! So how do you like the first chapter?! I promise it will get better! Another update coming soon!!


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

Nicos POV

I arrived at a very rundown looking street. It looked like no one had lived here in a long time. I looked around for 12, Grimmauld place, but all I could see was number 11 and 13.

I looked closer and suddenly number 12 comes into view. Hm... must be a trick if the Mist.

I went up to the door and knocked. I stood there for what felt like forever! It was probably just a few minutes but ugh! Stupid ADHD!!

The door opened and a short, plump women appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm here to see Albus Dumbledore." I said rather politely.

"Oh, ok, come in then." The women replied.

I stepped into the dusty, mess of a house and everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and I was tied to a chair.

I looked around and saw three people pointing some weird looking stocks at me.

One of them came over and shoved some weird tasting liquid down my throat.

"Ugh, what was that?!" I said.

"That," said the man with many scars on his face. He had a price of his nose missing and a weird electric blue eye. "Is veritaserum, a truth potion. So, what is your name and why are you here?!" He asks.

"Now why would I tell you that? I'm here on urgent business to speak with Albus Dumbledore."

The three people looked at me shocked. The other two, one man with a scar on his face, and bushy hair. And a women with bubble gum pink hair.

The man with the scar came over to me and released me from the chair.

"Why thank you very much." I said. "Now, wheee is Albus Dumbledore?"

"He won't be here for another three days, Mr...?"

"Just call me Nico" I said.

"Ok, Nico. I'm, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Oh, yes I know who you are. Remus Lupin, wear-wolf, very kind and brave man. Scared of being a wear-wolf. I can help you with that you know. And I heard it all of this from-" I was cut off by a voice in my head.

Nico, I do not think it would be wise, no one knows they are dating so please don't tell them.

Oh yeah! I forgot they haven't told anyone yet. Oops, I almost just outed them. Thanks dad!

"From who?" He asked me.

But before I could reply, someone screamed, "Honeys I'm ho-ome!"

"Always have to be dramatic" I say under my breath.

Remus screamed, "Sirius Black get your ass down here right now!" They looked at me to see what my reaction to the name would be. Nothing.

Sirius came down the steps, saw me and said, "Comet?!" (Nicos middle name is Cometa, witch is Italian for comet)

"Well, hello there star." I said back.

We both hugged and kissed each others cheek. Then we burst out laughing.

Then Remus asked, "Sirius, you know each other?!"

"Well, Why yes, Comet here is my Half-brother." He said with a little wink to Remus.

Remus' eyes widened with realization and you could just hear a faint 'ok' come out of him. Huh, I guess Sirius told him about demigods and such.

The other two were just standing there not knowing what to say.

"Guys, could I please talk to my brother in private?" Sirius said. They all nodded and left. Sirius started talking in Greek. (Remember, Greek is in bold)

"Nico, what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I came here on a quest to keep a boy named Harry Potter safe and to kill someone named Moldyshorts. I'm supposed to go undercover at Hogwarts and keep him safe."

"Ok then." Then, Remus walked in with some coffee.

"Hey, Nico, I'm sorry for tying you up to a chair, Moody just wanted to interrogate you."

"It's ok. So... how's it going with you guys?" I reply with a smirk.

They blush and try to avoid the question. Then Sirius asks, "Hows it going with you and that boy, Will?"

I blush and don't say anything. Then Sirius screams at the top of his lungs.

"OMGs MY OTP IS REAL! HASHTAG SOLANGELO FOR LIFE!"

I blush and leave the room.

I can hear Sirius and Remus laughing their heads off in the other room.

This is gonna be interesting...


	3. Reunion

Nicos POV

Sirius and Remus showed me to the kitchen where dinner will be taking place. I could hear some people talking from upstairs, but chose to ignore it. I sat down in a chair in the middle of Sirius and Remus.

Then, a whole bunch of people came in. There was four red headed boys and one girl. Then there was a boy with black hair and green eyes, sort of like Percy, but scrawnier. But I did notice a familiar face.

"NICO?!"

"Hey 'Mione." I said casually. She cane over and hugged me. I tensed.

"Wait? You know him?" Said one of he redheads, he looked about my age. (Physically that is.)

"Yes, Ron." She said. He said no more. "Now, Nico, what are you doing here?!" She asked.

"Well, I'm here on a quest for dear old dad, to protect a boy named Harry Potter." I said in Greek.

"Oh well. Anyways, how's you and Will?!" She replied cheekily.

I scowled and blushed. "It's fine." I said bluntly.

Sirius am was laughing. While everyone looked at us with confused expressions. But they didn't say anything.

Everyone sat down. Then, the same women who opened the door for me came over with some food.

"Eat sweetie, you look a bit underweight." She said to me. I didn't eat anything.

"Well, I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband, Arthur, and please, everyone introduce yourselves." The woman said.

"Percy."

"Fred-"

"-and George-"

"-were twins" oh great! More Stolls.

"Ron."

"Ginny."

"Harry." Oh so this is the bit I have to protect. Pathetic.

"Well, I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo." I said. They all nodded and went back to eating. But were all staring at me.

I started to get sweaty and started breathing heavily. I gave Sirius a pleading look and he seemed to understand.

"Guys, could you please stop staring at my brother, you're making him nervous." Sirius said to them.

Sirius picked me up and brought me to the stairs, as well as Remus.

Remus looked at them and said, "I expect everyone to apollogize tomorrow and stop staring. (Ha get it? Puns. Ok I'll leave now...) Meanwhile I was crying silently in Sirius' arms as he brought me to his room. Then, 'Mione came running in.

"Oh my gods, Nico. You had another panic attack, didn't you?" She said. I nodded.

"Ok, Comet, you should get some sleep." Sirius said.

I quickly drifted off to an unfortunately not dreamless sleep.

I dreamt of that place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and headed down to the kitchen. Everyone was in there and they all looked up at me.

"Oh good, Comet you slept for a day!" Sirius exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Really? That long huh?" I said with a smirk. (I'm literally listening to a song called 'Nico and the Niners'! Sorry irrelevant) I sat down in my spot. Soon enough, everyone was deep in conversation and didn't even acknowledge me. Just how I liked. I spent the rest of the day in my room reading books on the wizarding world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to IM Will, but I know he will just yell at me. So I didn't.

I woke up in the morning and went down to see Mrs. Weasley preparing breakfast. I went over to her and started helping. It's been a while since I've cooked and I really do enjoy doing it.

"Oh, dearie, you don't have to help!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"No, it's really ok Mrs. Weasley. I haven't cooked in a long time and I love to do it!" I replied cheerfully.

I continued on making pancakes. All the kids cane down at exactly 9:00. They started eating and I could see their eyes light up.

"Mum, these pancakes are awesome! What's different?" Ginny asks.

"Oh. Nico made those dear." She replied.

Suddenly, all heads were turned to me. I looked at Sirius again and he seemed to get the message.

"Guys." Sirius said in a threatening way.

I could hear mumbles of 'sorry' coming from them.

The rest of the day went on normally. But I did have to save Stars ass. He and Remus went to their room and I could still hear them. I got up and cast I silencing charm on their door so they wouldn't be 'disturbed'.

When I confronted them about it later, they just blushed and said a quick 'thanks'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I woke up very early due to nightmares. So I went down to the kitchen where I found Sirius and Remus. I said a quick hello and decided to cook breakfast since Mrs. Weasley was not up yet.

I made an assortment of waffles, sausages, eggs, and bacon in under an hour. I placed the food in the oven to keep it warm.

I sat down at the table to a shocked Siri's and Remus.

"Wow, how'd you do that?!" Sirius asked. I just smirked.

Then Mrs. Weasley cane down panicking.

"I slept in! I won't have enough time to cook breakfast for everyone!"

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley. I cooked enough food. It's in the oven to stay warm." She shot me a great full look.

When all the kids cane down and started eating, their eyes widened with amazement.

"Mum, this is amazing! What did you do different?!" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Actually, Nico made it all! He's a really good cook!"

They all mumbled in agreement.

Then, when everyone was done eating, someone knocked on the front door.


	4. The Meeting

Nicos POV

When someone knocked in the door we all froze. Mrs. Weasley went to go open it. Turns out it was Albus Dumbledore.

Al walked in and saw me and said, "Ah, Nico, good to see you again." With a smirk on his face.

"You too, Al I replied and everyone gasped. Well, except for Al, who just chuckled. We went up to each other and did our weird handshake thing. While everyone just gaped.

Finally, Sirius snapped out of it and said with utter astonishment, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Let's just say, we're old friends." I say with the ghost of a smile on my face. (Haha, Puns)

"And speaking of old friends, Nico, did you want to talk to me about something?" Al asked me.

"Oh yes, but could we do it in private please?" I replied.

"Yes, very well."

He lead me into a separate room and sat down.

"So, Nico, what did you want to talk to me about?" He said in Greek.

"Well, I have a quest from your mother and Hades to go undercover as a student at Hogwarts. It's to protect a certain Harry Potter. Your mother gave me this letter and told me to give it to you and it would explain everything." I handed him the letter.

"Ok, very well. I will make sure to register you as an American exchange student. Here is a list of what you will need for your fifth year at Hogwarts." He handed me a letter.

"Thanks Al." I said. "By the way, you've aged!" I said with a laugh. He just scowled.

"And you didn't at all, Nico." Al replied. I started laughing hysterically.

We went out to join everyone else. Al said he had to get going and disappeared with a loud Crack.

"He's so weird" I muttered under my breath in Italian.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

So apparently, Al told everyone that I would be an order member. So when they called for a meeting after dinner, I joined them. But so did Harry, 'Mione, Ron and the other Weasleys.

As usual, I zoned out and didn't hear a word they sai. And frankly, I didn't care. But what flight me out of my thoughts was when Harry said my name.

"But Nicos our age! And he's in the order!"

"Yes I understand, but it was Dumbledores personal request. We still think he is too young." Said Mrs. Weasley. I snorted at that. Im in my 90s gods dam it!

"Fine I'm going to bed." Harry exclaimed, sounding very annoyed. Then he went up to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV (omg it's a different pov?!)

When Ron, Hermione and I got back to our room the rest of the Weasleys, we immediately discussed the meeting.

"So, what do you think they mean by a 'secret weapon'?" I asked.

We talked for so long we didn't even realize it was midnight. We said goodnight and went to bed.

Although, that night, I lay awake. Not thinking about Voldemort, but if this mysterious stranger.

Nico di Angelo.


	5. Diagon Alley

Nicos POV (yes back to Nico)

Today was the day we were going to go shopping for school supplies. They told me it was a place called Diagna-ly? I don't know. But I didn't have any money.

Earlier, before the quest, Hecate gave me a key to my fathers vault. Vault 666, apparently my father has a sense of humour. Anyways, she said to go get some money from a bank called 'Gringotts'.

When we got here, it kind of reminded me of a building in New Rome. My first thought was, 'wow Annabeth would love this place!' 

We went in and there were a bunch of... oh no.

Goblins.

See, goblins were creatures of the underworld, so they have to obey my father and I. But they might blow my cover.

I told the others to wait outside while I go get my money. Thankfully, they listened.

I walked into the bank and was immediately surrounded by goblins saying either "my lord' or 'master'.

I just ignored them and went to the so called 'front desk'.

"I need access to my vault." I simply told the goblin.

He looked at me, eyes wide and said, " y-yes m-my lord, do y-you h-have your k-key?" Ha asked stuttering.

I gave him the key and he ushered me to a cart and we sped off towards my vault.

Once we arrived, the vault was crazy!

"Oh my gods what the heck!" I accidentally said in Italian.

On the door, there was a picture of a pomegranate tree with rubies falling from it. The goblin put the key in and then told me to put my hand on it.

I did as was told and got pricked.

I watched as a drop of my blood went through the doors and landed at the tee. And I quickly realized those weren't rubies, they were blood.

Then the huge metal doors opened and I gaped at what I saw.

The room was full of Drachmas, Danari, mortal money and the weird wizarding money they used.

I grabbed a small bad I found and began shoving handfuls of Drachmas and wizarding money in it. Only to realize that the bad was never ending and that I probably already got enough.

I went out of the vault and the goblin escorted me to the surface. I met up with everyone else and we proceeded to get the rest of our things.

We got books, potion stuff, robes, and a pet. I picked out a little black cat and named her Bianca. She was also the only animal on the store who would let me get near her.

We got back to 12, Grimmauld place, and started packing.

Now, before the quest, Lady Hecate gave me a special wan that only I could use.

"12 inches, made of poplar wood, with a Thestral hair core, dipped in the River Styx." She said.

I started putting all my school stuff in a trunk that appeared on my bed with a note. In Greek of course.

It read:

Dear Nico,

This trunk is charmed so only you can open it. I hope it comes useful.

Remember, don't fail me and good luck.

From, Lady Hecate.

Yeah, not the best, but it'll get it done.

After I finished packing, I went downstairs for dinner to arrive to everyone talking excitedly about tomorrow.

Tomorrow we will be boarding the Hogwarts Express and going to school. Yay. (Note the sarcasm.)

I sat on my bed wondering what tomorrow will be like. Bianca jumped onto my lap and quickly dozed off.

I was curious to know what Al was taking about.

Before he left, he said that he would only accept me if I do him a favour. I hesitantly agreed.

I later down whilst thinking and slowly differs into a dreamless sleep.

I hope school will be fun. (Again, note he sarcasm.)


	6. Uh... Welcome?

Note: this will be a long chapter so please bear with me. Anyways, enjoy!! We're finally getting into some action.

Nicos POV

We got to Kings Cross station 10 minutes before the train was supposed to leave, so everyone was in a rush. Sirius was in his dog form, following.

We were supposed to go on platform 9 3/4, but I only saw 9 and 10.

"Um... where's platform 9 3/4?" I asked.

"Oh you just have to run in between platform 9 and 10." Hermione responded.

"Oh, ok." I said. To be honest, I've seen weirder, so I'm honestly not that surprised.

Once everyone got to the platform, we quickly said goodbye and hopped on the train.

I was with the Golden trio trying to find a compartment.

We found a compartment containing 2 people.

"Hey guys can we sit here?" Harry asks them.

"Sure- NICO?!" Neville said. Neville is a son of Demeter.

"Oh my gods Nico!" Luna said. They came over and hugged me, I tensed.

"Hey Luna, hows my favourite daughter of Apollo?" I asked her.

"I'm good. How's it going with my brother?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, why does everybody care about me and Will!?"

"Because you two are too cute." She said. "Anyways, Harry, Ron, incase you were wondering, Neville, Hermione and I go to the same summer camp as Nico." I'm guessing she said that because of the confused faces they were making.

Harry and Ron sat down, Harry looked nervous, almost like he was waiting for someone to come sit next to him.

We started moving and someone came in the compartment. He didn't notice me at first and went to go sit next to Harry. He smiled at him then looked around the compartment. Then locked eyes with me.

"NICO?!" Draco said.

"The one and only. Hey Dragon."

See, Draco is another child of Hades, so he's Sirius' and i's brother. I'm still technically the oldest though.

"Nico, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with camp?" He asked in Greek.

"No there's nothing wrong, and I'm here on a quest to protect Harry Potter from a one and only Moldyshorts." I exclaimed.

"Oh, ok. Anyways, how are you and Will? Did Percy and Annabeth finally get together?!"

"Yes they got together. And oh my gods everything's fine with Will!" All the demigods just started bursting out laughing.

"So, anyways." Ron started. "Nico, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hm... what are the houses again?" I questioned.

"Well, there's Gryffindor, the house for the brave. Ravenclaw, for the smart. Hufflepuff, for the loyal. And Slytherin, for the cunning." Harry answered.

"Ok, well, definitely not Hufflepuff, but any of the others possibly." I said. That seemed like enough information so they stopped asking questions.

Everyone soon got engaged in conversations, and I quickly dozed off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And guess what I dreamed of? That's right.

Tartarus.

The broken glass was cutting my feet. My knees were bleeding and I could barely breath. I felt the fire water burning down my throat, burning it.

I was running away from two huge beings. But I couldn't run fast enough. They picked me up, but not before I could let out a huge scream.

I was then shoved into a big bronze jar.

I woke up in a cold sweat with everyone over me.

"What the Bloody hell what that?! You were screaming and thrashing like crazy!" Ron said looking concerned everyone looked like that, but Draco looked super worried.

"I'm fine. Just had a nightmare." I said softly.

"Nico, what did you dream about?!" Draco said. Voice filled with concern.

"Tartarus" I mumbled under my breath in Greek.

"WHAT?!" All the demigods yelled. I winced.

They all came and hugged me. Then Hermione started talking.

"Nico, why would you go there?!" I just shrugged not wanting to talk. But luckily, they didn't push it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all had their robes on. I didn't put mine on because Al said I didn't need to wear them.

Then we were there. We got off the train and I saw a bunch of carriages being pulled by Thestrals. I went up to them.

'My lord', 'master, welcome' I heard in my head. They were creatures of the underworld after all.

Luna came up to me and said, "what're you doing?"

"Remember? I'm the Ghost King?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." She said.

We got in one of the carriages and headed off to Hogwarts. When we got close, it was a literal castle! I mean, nothing compared to Olympus, but impressive for mortals.

I approached the school and saw a certain witch with emerald green robes, a tight bun and a pointy witches hat.

"Minnie! Hi!" I said.

"Oh! Nico! Hi. I'm going to sort the first years, then when Dumbledore announces you, you're going to come in to get sorted. Clear?" She asked.

"Ok Minnie." 

She brought the first years in to be sorted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV

I entered the Great hall with all my friends and looked around. I saw that the DADA chair was empty.

"Huh, who d'you reckon is the DADA professor?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." I replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicos POV (again)

I heard Minnie sort all the first years, then I heard Al make a very boring speech. Then he announced me.

"We are to also welcome an American exchange student that will be joining for his fifth year here at Hogwarts. Please welcome him with open arms like every other student. Welcome, Nico di Angelo!"

Since I wanted to have a dramatic entrance, I did. I made the Great hall colder and darker, replaced all the torches with Greek fire. I sent three doors bursting open and walked down the hall. Immediately all the ghosts fled the hall.

I could see the looks of fear on the students faces. But the demigods were just rolling their eyes.

"Ah, Mr. di Angelo, please sit down on the stool." Al said.

"What, we're now on first name basis Al?" I heard many gasps of surprise from the students and teachers, but Al just chuckled with that twinkle in in eye.

I sat down on the stool and Minnie put the hat on my head. I put up my mental barriers and heard a voice in my head.

Oh what do we have here? A demigod. I'm going to need you to let me see those memories.

Um, how about no, your not going to like what you see.

Oh, it will be fine.

Ok, you said so. I let my mental barriers down and was immediately flooded with all my memories.

Bianca. Percy telling me she's dead. Minis. The titan war. The jar. Tartarus. The giant war.

I visibly tensed. 

Then the hat started screaming.

"AHHHH! HELP! GET ME OFF HIS HEAD! HOW ARE YOU STULL ALIVE?! EVEN SANE?! GRYFFINDOR! ANYONE WHOS GONE THROUGH THAT DESERVES GRYFFINDOR!"

I stood up and started heading over to the Gryffindor table, but Al stopped me.

"Wait, Nico come up here for a second." I obeyed.

"Now, some of you may have noticed that we do not have a defense against the darks arts professor. So Mr. di Angelo here will be your new DADA teacher." I heard many students object but I was the loudest.

"WHAT?! You want me to teach defense against the dark arts?! I AM THE DARK ARTS!!" I said the last part in Greek and the demigods started laughing.

"Yes, now go take a seat at your table." Al said.

I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Most students moved away from me.

Once we finished dinner, I followed Hermione and Ron up to the dorms and immediately fell asleep on my bed. Not even bothering to change.

This is going to be a long year.


	7. The First Day

Nicos POV

I woke up the next morning at 4:00 am. Yeah, I know really early, but I only need 4 hours of sleep now. Remember, Immortality.

Since it was so early, I decided to start planning for the classes I'm supposed to teach.

I sent a letter o Remus, if he would come for a week to help and be a special guest. I asked if he could come the week of November 10th. I'm still waiting for a reply.

Since it was still early and no one was up yet, I decided to IM Will. I made a rainbow in the bathroom and tossed in a Drachma.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering and show me Will Solace at Camp Half-Blood." Then I saw Will working in the infirmary.

"Will!" I yelled. He saw me and looked surprised but happy.

"Hey Neeks! How's the quest going?" He said cheerfully.

"It's good. But guess what? They want me to teach defence against the dark arts! I mean, I literally am teaching them how to defend themselves from me!" He just chuckled.

"Ok. Your coming for my Birthday though, right?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied. He just gave me a sheepish grin. His Birthday is the 23rd of October.

"Also, if you want to contact me, just tell everyone to write letters instead of IMing me. It would be suspicious if you did." I then said.

Ok, good. I have to go though, love you Neeks!"

"Bye, love you too sunshine!" I replied as he swept his hand through the mist.

Man, I love that son of Apollo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went down to great hall and sat at he Gryffindor table. The Golden trio were already there.

"So, Nico, how was your first night?" Ron asked.

"Meh, it was ok I guess."

"It's weird that your teaching DADA right?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, I found out the same time as you did. I don't even know what I'm doing to do for the first lesson. I replied truthfully, my head in my hands.

At that time, Minnie came up to me and handed me my schedule. Thankfully, it was in Greek.

"Half of your time will be teaching and the other half you will be attending classes. Clear?" She said with a grin.

"Yes, Minnie." I replied she would. "Also, is it ok if I invite some guests from time to time to help?" I asked.

"I guess that would be ok." She said. I just nodded.

"So Nico, what do you have first?" 'Mione asked me.

"Um, History if Magic, then, Ugh... Herbology." I said with a grin expression while Hermione just laughed.

"What's so funny over here?" Draco came over with Luna and Neville.

"Guess what classes Nico has first?" Hermione asked him. I sent her a death glare but she was too busy laughing.

"What?" Draco said.

"History of Magic and Herbology." I said under my breath.

All the demigods burst out laughing while the wizards looked very confused

"Why? What's wrong with those classes?" Ron asks.

"Well, because if my stepmother. Stupid Persephone." They all laughed.

"Anyways, my stepmother cursed me so all plants would die if u touched or got close to them. As for History of Magic, I don't k ow why it's so funny." I asked glaring at Draco.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said.

"Aww man. I'm gonna miss it! It's only Gryffindors and Slytherins!" Luna complained.

"It's ok Luna, we'll tell you everything that happened after." Neville reassured her.

"You better!" She said with a laugh.

"Anyways," I started. "I have to teach you idiots at the end of the day. And we should probably get going to HoM or were going to be late." They all agreed and headed off to the classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got in the class and sat down. I was in between of Draco and 'Mione.

"When's the professor gonna get here?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be here soon." Draco said snickering.

Suddenly, a ghost walks through the wall. He spotted me and his eyes went wide. I narrowed my eyes. All the demigods were laughing their heads off.

"My L-lord I'm s-sorry p-please dont s-end m-me b-back there. I-I just w-want t-to t-teach." It knelt down in front of me. All the wizards looked scared and confused. Meanwhile, the demigods were on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Fine. I won't send you back, yet. But just continue your class." I said.

Range ghost went back to teaching but he kept glancing at me nervously. He students seemed scared of me. Witch, is normal for me.

When we went to Herbology, I went in the greenhouse and all he plants immediately died.

I got excused from Herbology for the rest of the year. Not that I mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, it was time for my class. To be honest, I was nervous.

I was standing at the front of the class while watching the class file in. They all glanced at me and I kept an emotionless face on.

And then class started.

"Ok class, today I guess were just going to do a 'get to know me'. So when I pick you, you're to say your name and house." I started off.

I saw almost everyone's hand goes up. I picked a girl near the back.

"Parvati Patil, Gryffindor. What are you planning to do this year?"

"Well, since I'm the same age as you, but still more advanced, o was thinking we could work on some more advanced spells, as well as learning some defence without your wand. I'll also be bringing in some guests." I replied then they all nodded.

I called on another girl in the front.

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor. Are you single?" I was taken aback. I certainly didn't expect that question. All the demigods started snickering.

"Um, no—er—I am not single." I said. A lot of the girls looked a little sad at that.

It went on like hat for the rest of the class. Harry and Ron was especially nosy.

Then class was over. Just have he rest of the year to go.


	8. The Letters

Nicos POV

It was the second day of school, and it was breakfast. I sat at the Gryffindor table with 'Mione, Harry, Ron and Neville. We were just talking when the owls came with the mail.

Surprisingly, I saw an owl with 6 letters, and it came and dumped them in front of me.

"Well, looked like someone got mail." Neville says. I just have him a playful glare. I ignore the others and open the first letter.

Neeks,

What's up dude! Will told me to write letters instead of IMing. I don't get it but whatever. I heard you were on a quest, good luck with that! Hopefully it doesn't take too long or I'm going to kill you. You ARE talking to me soon though. I miss you bro! Anyways, don't die!

Percy

I opened the next letter.

Death Breath,

What's up my dude?! I was just writing to say I miss you and you better come home soon! I miss annoying you! So don't die ok?!

Super sized MCSHIZZLE! AKA Leo Valdez bad boy surpreme!

So I guess Leo is ready as ever to annoy me. I opened the next one.

Nico,

I miss you bro! Percy told me that you were on a quest for a whole year! I hope you don't die. You have no idea how boring it is without you here. Anyways hopefully I get to see you soon, have fun!

Jason

Nico,

I got your letter about helping out in the week of November 10th. I accept and I will be there. Sirius said hi and we hope to see you soon.

Remus

Death boy,

Hi Neeks! I miss you! I'm really excited for you to come to my Birthday and to see you. I can't wait. I miss your cuddles. I also sent a package with a pill to help you sleep better so you don't have nightmares. I hope they get better. Be careful, because I'm not there, DOCTORS ORDERS! Anyways, I love you Death Boy!

Dr. Will (Sunshine) Solace ❤️☀️

Wills amazing, how in gods name did I get him? I opened the last letter and was surprised to see who it was from.

Nico di Angelo,

Hello, son. I'm writing to you to wish you luck on this quest, I k ow you'll do well. Make me proud. Persephone and I would like to have you and your sister over for Christmas Eve dinner. And bring that son of Apollo with you. Do good son.

Hades

I felt tears in my eyes and blinked to not let them fall. My father has never done something like that before.

I grabbed a quill and parchment out of my bag and set them on he table to write back to them. I grabbed the ink, witch was in a glass container and rose to put it on the table when Ron started talking.

"Hey guys, guess what I managed to sneak in to eat today?"

"What?" Harry asked. Then, Ron pulled out a glass jar filled with pomegranate seeds. Oh no.

My eyes went wide and I dropped the ink The glass broke loudly. My breathing got a lot faster. I started getting flashbacks of Tartarus, the giants that captured me and the jar I was stuck in for a week. I was unaware of the whole hall staring at me and started screaming. Remember, I haven't told anyone but the seven, Reyna and Will about my time in the jar and with the pomegranate.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO I WONT GO BACK THERE! STOP! NO!" All the shadows cling to ma and he ground started to crack and skeletons crawled out. I help my hands to my head and started rolling my hair out. I was completely unaware of everything happening around me. I started sobbing.

Al, Minnie, Draco and Luna came over and tried to help Hermione calm me down. I could vaguely hear their conversation.

"What's going on?! What triggered this?!" Draco said extremely concerned.

"I don't know but we need to get him out of here!" Hermione replied.

Al and Minnie picked me up and brought me out of the Great Hall, the rest of the demigods on their heels. Then I passed out.

Hermione's POV

I got really scared when Nico started screaming. What happened?! Ron just brought pomegranate seeds in a glass jar?! When he passed out, I got an idea.

"We need to IM Will!" I say.

McGonagall creates an IM and Will shows up with a huge smile.

"Hey! Draco?! What's wrong?!" He says.

"It's Nico." Draco says. Wills smile immediately erases off his face and is replaced with a look of worry.

"What happened?! Did he have another flashback?!"

"Well," I started, "he was doing normal, and then started creaming when Ron pulled out a glass jar and pomegranate se-" He cuts me off.

"Oh no, this is not good! I'm guessing he hasn't told you about the jar incident?!" We all shake our heads.

"Well, you know how Ares was trapped in a giant glass jar?" We all nodded. "Well... Nico got trapped in a giant jar by two giants and brought out of Tartarus. He was in there for a bit over a week and only surviving off of one pomegranate seed a day. He's now terrified of jars and pomegranates. He's also claustrophobic." Will explains.

We all looked over at an unconscious Nico. I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing.

He's gone through so much.

"Does anyone have Nectar? If so, give him a little bit every hour and he'll wake up eventually." Will said.

I grabbed some Nectar and did as he said. We said our goodbyes and brought Nico to the hospital wing.

I hope he wakes up.


	9. The Day After

Nicos POV

I woke up in the hospital wing wondering how I got there. Then I saw the face of a very worried looking Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Nico. I heard about the jar and I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you and I should've been when you were going through all that stuff. I feel terrible."

"It's ok, Drake. Who'd you hear it from?" I asked in a small voice.

"We called Will because we didn't know what was going on. He told us and said how we can help you. Luckily, you were only asleep for a few hours. It's dinner time now." He explained. I just nodded.

We headed down to the great hall. Outside the doors I saw Hermione, Luna and Neville. They all have me a weak smile. No one said anything.

Apparently Al talked or did something with the students because they didn't do anything. Witch I was thankful for.

When I sat down at the Gryffindor table, some students gave me questioning looks before continuing with their conversation.

All through dinner, I didn't say a thing. I could tell that Hermione and Neville were starting to get worried. I just brushed them off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went out of the great hall early and headed to the bathrooms to IM Will. I just needed to talk. Wills face appeared. He was smiling like always.

"Hi, Will." I say.

"Oh, hi Neeks! How's everything going? I'm sorry I told the others but there wasn't much else I could do in that situation." He said.

"Will, it's ok, I get it. Everything's ok! I'm just a little shaken up." I explained. Will just smiles and nods.

"Ok, well I have to go! Bye Neeks, I love you!"

"I love you too." I say with a small smile.

I head back to the dormitories and fall asleep on my bed. Surprisingly, I have a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering:
> 
> Hermione Granger: daughter of Athena
> 
> Luna Lovegood: daughter of Apollo
> 
> Neville Longbottom: son of Demeter
> 
> Albums Dumbledore: son of Hecate
> 
> Minerva McGonagall: daughter of Athena
> 
> Draco Malfoy: son of Hades (not nearly as powerful as Nico)


	10. The Plan

Harry POV:

I can't believe what's going on. This new kid is crazy. All the stuff that been happening is crazy. And why do some people act like this is okay. Hermione has been acting really strange and hanging around with the kid more.

I know Ron is just as suspicious as me, but he doesn't want to do anything considering we don't know much about him. That's why I want to get him alone so I can ask him a few questions. But here's the thing, he's always around someone. So I cant get him alone.

He's also been hanging out with Draco Malfoy. Why? He's in Gryffindor?! First off, I don't even know how he got into Gryffindor considering what's been going on, but I'm going to find out one way of another.

All day in potions class, I spent the whole time just thinking of questions I wanted to ask Nico.

Now, all I needed was a plan.

~*~

Later today Nico is going to be teaching us. Man, I still don't understand why he is the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He's the same age as us for god's sake!

They say he's more advanced, but I don't believe it. How could he be? It just doesn't make sense.

I wasn't paying attention while Nico was teaching, too busy figuring out my plan, when he called on me.

"Harry, do you want to answer the question?" Nico asked.

I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just stayed silent. He gave me a questioning look, but quickly went on and chose Hermione, since she had her hand up. Although he was looking at me weirdly for the rest of the class.

~*~

After Nico's class, we had a free period, so I went with Ron to the common room to do homework. Hermione didn't come because she wanted to hang out with Nico.

I don't understand why so many people think Nico is so cool. I mean, yeah, he's new, but what's so special. He's more of a mystery than anything.

~*~

Nico POV:

Today in my class (which I still don't want to teach by the way) Harry was really zoned out.

It was a little unsettling to be honest, but I just thought that was because it was school, and school is boring. I mean, if I could've gone to sleep, I would have.

But anyways, I wanted to keep a small eye on him because he was acting a bit strange the whole day.

Is he planning something? I hope not, because what would I say?

'Hi Harry, yeah, I'm a demigod which means my father is a literal Greek god. I'm also immortal and I've come here to protect you and stop an evil wizard who has made himself five Horcruxes.'

Yeah, I cant just say that!

Anyways, it's a free period, so I guess I'm just going to hang with some of my friends.

For the record, it still feels weird to say that.


	11. idk anymore

i dont know if im gonna continue this. ive ran out of ideas. 

but if anyone has any ideas, let me know and i might continue this


End file.
